Why We Have the Rules
by SAR132-4
Summary: Anti-Jam! Jules and Sam were together, they thought they could beat the rules, until one day, Sam made a mistake, that nearly cost an officer his life, and him, his career, a warning as to why, there are The Rules in the SRU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, its me again! I'm no fan of Sam and Jules, and I just want to write a fiction explaining why they can't be together. One thing, the rules! **

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

"Alright," Greg concluded the briefing, "We'll wait until the warrant gets in and then we'll move in, stealth approach."

He stood up and left the room, and everyone followed suit. Sam went to the gym to lift some weights, Jules followed suit and sat right next to him. Ed and Wordy decided to spar while Spike was fixing up Babycakes, apparently, her gears were out of whack again. Greg sat in his office and did paper work. It was anyone's guess what Lou was doing, but most likely he was learning the newest technology in less lethal solutions.

"So," Sam asked in between sets, "want to go to Island Foods tonight?"

"Sounds good," Jules answered, she furtively looked around to make sure no one else was listening in on their conversation.

"C'mon," Sam protested, "no one's in the gym with us! It's empty!"

"Yeah, but you can't be too careful," Jules winked at him.

Sam smiled and lifted the weights once more.

"_Team one! Gear up! Warrant's in!"_ Peter called out, punctuating the station's alarm.

Sam and Jules ran from their place in the gym and into the garage, the equipment was quickly loaded into the truck and then they sped off, Sam and Jules in one truck, Wordy, Spike and Ed in another, Greg and Lou in the last one.

"Remember your positions," Greg stated over the radio, "Jules and Wordy, rappel from the roof."

Spike had a minor injury that kept him from rappelling safely, so he was in entry with Ed and Lou. Sam was sniper; he would position himself on an adjacent roof and get a vantage point from there. Greg was orchestrating the bust with Detective Naismith.

They arrived at the location and set everything up, Sam reported from his position on the roof, "It looks like the apartment's clear except for the dealer. I have the solution."

"Copy," Sarge said and said, "Okay, everyone in position?"

"Copy," six voices said over the radio, Jules and Wordy leaned back, ready to rappel at the sergeant's command. Spike held the battering ram back, ready to propel it forward as Ed and Lou covered him.

"On three," Greg stated, "One . . . two . . . three!"

"GO! GO! GO!" Ed shouted as Spike slammed the ram into door, which gave away with a large crack.

Ed and Lou rushed in, weapons raised. Wordy and Jules rappelled in a split second later. The dealer shot at the two figures in the window.

Sam watched the action unfold through his scope, he saw Jules and Wordy, completely out in the open without protection.

'_Jules, oh no_,' Sam thought hurriedly, '_she has no cover! That creep could shoot her at any moment!_'

"Scorpio!!" Greg yelled out into his head set, it was his third time yelling the word.

Then, Wordy fell, he clutched at his shoulder, which was leaking red.

"Officer down! Officer down!" Jules shouted. Then she yelled out, "What the hell is going on Sam?!"

Sam's mind cleared, and he saw Wordy lying on the ground, Jules managed to pull him behind a counter. Sam squeezed the trigger and the gunman fell to the ground with a thud. But that didn't stop the sergeant from berating him over the head set.

"What the hell happened Sam?!" Greg was livid, "I called scorpio five times! What was going on?!"

Sam couldn't talk, he felt ashamed that his friend was injured because of his distraction.

"Constable Braddock," an SIU officer was on the top of the building with him, "come with us."

Sam weakly nodded and relinquished his weapons, they then led him to the ground, Sam saw Wordy being loaded into the ambulance, and Greg was calling someone on a cell phone, most likely Shelley, Wordy's wife.

Ed, however, was waiting for Sam, and he was angrier than anyone had ever seen him, "What the hell Sam?! What the hell?!"

"Sir, you can't talk to the person who's being investigated," the SIU officer tried to say. But Ed quickly cut him off.

"I don't care about that right now! Just let me talk to him!" Ed snapped back, and the SIU officer quickly backed off.

Sam looked at his feet as Ed gave him the tongue thrashing of a lifetime, "One of my officers could have been killed! Why?! Because you didn't follow orders!"

"I'm sorry!" Sam tried to say, but Ed cut him off, again.

"I don't need your apology! Saying sorry does not cut it! This could have been prevented! What were you thinking?! What was more important than following orders!?"

Sam wasn't even thinking, he blurted out, "Jules," and as soon as he said it, he regretted it.

Ed's face blanched and then became taught with rage. "You're dating one of my officers?!" he yelled out.

It seemed as if the whole world turned to look at Sam, Sam was now concentrating on his feet, and Ed was concentrating on not punching Sam. Greg pulled Ed back quickly, and Ed offered no resistance.

The SIU officer opened the door to the sedan and Sam got in, he watched as Toronto passed by him, and he felt more ashamed than he ever had felt in his whole life.

The interview process was long and hard, but Sam was cleared of all charges in the end, and he was glad once he left the place. But that wasn't the end of his nightmare.

Greg was waiting for him in the briefing room, "Sam," he said in a solemn voice, "take a seat."

"Yeah Sarge?" Sam asked.

"So I understand that now you are dating Jules," Greg said seriously.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Greg cut him off, "I'm not done talking yet Sam. Look, dating a team member offers serious implications, you are aware of that right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"And this could have ended badly today, obviously, you were focusing on Jules and not on the subject, Wordy could have been killed."

"Is Wordy okay?" Sam asked.

"He'll be fine, and in a few weeks, he'll be able to return. But Sam, I can't let this go on any further. Either you break up with Jules, or you will have to be removed from the team."

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**Yes, I am evil towards Jam . . . no offense, but enough is enough. I'm not telling any of you how to write stories, or anything like that. But read my "Fan Fiction Writer's Code of Conduct" on my profile and read the first bullet, "Be bound by the rules of canon (aka, making canon act like they do in the show)"**

**No offense, but Flashpoint isn't some sappy soap-opera, it's an action show about a SWAT team. Sam and Jules aren't supposed to be together! They can be friends, but that's it. I don't watch FP for Jam I watch it for the SRU and for the awesome negotiations. But that's my opinion, and you are free to think what ever you want. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter in this fiction, maybe the last one . . . yeah, the last one, can I just say something before I start? Sure I can . . . I'm the author. I'm not saying that Flashpoint's a soap-opera (heavens no) I'm saying that I know it's a drama, but still, the heart of the show is in the incident. **

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

Sam found himself sitting on the bench in the locker room, his head was in his hands, his head was throbbing. Greg finally stopped talking to Sam and he went off to the hospital to visit Wordy, he had finished with three words, "Think on it."

Sam had been sitting there for goodness knows how long; he got out of his uniform and into regular civilian clothing. Slamming the locker door shut, Sam walked out of the room with a duffel bag on his back. He made his way to his bike and then loaded the bag in the back. He drove off towards the hospital with a dual purpose.

In the hospital, Wordy was with his wife Shelley, smiling and staring at her, his hand in hers. Cassie, Wordy's oldest daughter, was entertaining him with a few dolls and stuffed animals, Wordy chuckled a bit and winced as the movement pulled his stitches, but the look in his eyes clearly said he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sam stared into the room and then made his way past his team members to find one in particular. Sam tried to ignore some of the stares he was getting as he finally made it to the smallest one.

"Jules, we need to talk," Sam said, Jules didn't answer, but she practically dragged Sam over to the men's bathroom.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Jules beat him to the punch, "Sam, what the hell is wrong with you? You let yourself get distracted?! Over me?!"

The door opened, and a man walked in whistling, he saw Jules and Sam standing there, and he quickly backed out and cut off his whistling.

"I was worried about you Jules!" Sam finally managed to get in, "I love you!"

"Sam . . ." Jules said, she sounded like she was a mother talking to a little kid who just threw a temper tantrum, "We agreed that this relationship would not get in the way of how we work, we said we'd keep it professional, but today, you breached that. I don't think we can do this any more, I'm not going to risk my career over a relationship."

"But Jules, one of us can move," Sam said.

"Who's gonna move Sam? Huh?" Jules said angrily, "We both know that the team is like family, neither of us is gonna leave it! Let's just break up."

Sam sighed, "Yeah, but I think we can make this work out!"

"No we can't Sam, not after what happened today," Jules stated flatly, "We're done Sam. We are through okay?"

Sam nodded, not trusting his voice.

Jules stalked out of the bathroom and let the door slam shut behind her. The whistling man came back. It was obvious he was waiting outside the whole time. He went about his business and Sam walked out.

Greg saw Sam and motioned him aside, "So, Sam, I heard what happened."

"Yeah Sarge," Sam said, "Jules and I broke up."

Greg nodded and patted Sam on the back, "It had to be done Sam, you can't break the rules and get away with it. Today's incident, that's the reason . . . the reason why we have The Rules."

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**So, er, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
